The Ensanglante
The Ensanglante is a religious cult who appear as the main antagonists of the Mafia III DLC Sign of the Times. History Background The Ensanglante was as old as New Bordeaux itself. Their origins could be traced back to the first settlers who arrived in the city. They came to the city in search for a new life, but found only death instead. That all turned around when they incorporated death into their religious practices, including the use of human sacrifice. At some point in time up until 1916, the Ensanglante was led by Braxton Harless, a Confederate general. Harless claimed that Pere Sanglant, the entity worshiped by the Ensanglante, appeared to him while on a hunt to eradicate the "savage Filth" in the great plains. In this encounter, Harless claimed the entity reached forth with his great talons, embraced his soul and spoke to him, filling Harless with his blood. He then bestowed his wisdom onto Harless. Braxton's ruling allowed the Ensanglante massive power within the city. However, their presence within the city was weakened in 1918 when the New Bordeaux Opera House was set on fire by black residents of the city, killing roughly one hundred citizens, many of whom were members of the cult. The Ensanglante lost their power and were pushed back into Bayou Fantom for decades. With the growing Hippie movement of the 1960s, the Ensanglante reappeared in city, led by Bonnie Harless, the descendant of Braxton. The cult used Nuit Blanche, a hippie nightclub, as a front to indoctrinate people into the Ensanglante. There, Bonnie picked out the neediest people they could find and make them members using her charisma, manipulative attitude, and a hallucinogenic drug the cult refer to as Sky. Bonnie believed in honoring her family name by birthing The Blessed, but she was unable to, likely due to infertility. She tracked down the second-last person in the Harless bloodline, Anna McGee, who she believed she was chosen to birth the One who was supposed to purified the world of The Filth. She tracked a depressed Anna down working at a diner, where she noticed how poorly treated Anna was, and convinced her to join the cult. Anna was then brought to perform a ritual at Sammy's Bar, a place that the Ensanglante considered as one of their Places of Darkness, to "purify her". Disturbed by what she saw, she ran away after being forced to sacrifice a black man. She was discovered by Father James and Lincoln Clay, whom she gave information about the cult to. Lincoln then went to many of the cult's Places of Darkness, including Wells Park Middle School, Welty Storage, and the Harless Mansion. There, he gained enough information about the cult, eventually killing many of the cult's members at the opera house. Anna, however, ended up committing suicide after Bonnie had dragged her to the opera house, where their High Priest impregnated her. Lincoln finally tracked down the cult at the Sacriste Sanatorium, where he killed many of the cult's higher followers and eventually, Bonnie Harless. With the death of Bonnie and all of the cults prominent members, the Ensanglante ceased to exist. Beliefs The Ensanglante worship an entity called Pere Sanglant. The forms of veneration included offering fruits, vegetables and human blood. Human sacrifice a common practice. The members of the cult believed that by offering blood to Pere Sanglant, their sins would be purified. The Ensanglante thought that humanity was doomed to destruction, but after the Apocalypse, the Seed, a messianic figure, would rule the survivors who were faithful to the cult. The Well-Borns The Well-Borns were the upper class of the Ensanglante, composed by members of the oldest and wealthiest families of New Bordeaux, including the Harless family. The Well-Borns were exectially white supremacist who hated "inferior" races like blacks. The Filth The Filth were the people reputed unworthies to live. The black people are commonly considerated "filth" and it was a common practice of the cultists kidnap black persons and sacrifice them to the Pere Sanglant. The Blessed The Blessed was the choosen woman who would was birth the Seed, the One who will rule humanity after the Apocalypse. Also if Bonnie initially belived to be herself the Blessed, later thinked who was Anna McGee, the last in the Harless line to be the Blessed. Members *Braxton Harless (former leader, deceased) *Bonnie Harless (leader, deceased) *High Priest (Priest, deceased) *Anna McGee (former member, deceased) *Harless Girls Trivia *The name is French for "covered in blood". *Many members drive the Potomac Uptown. In Retaliation missions, they will also drive the Samson Garbage Truck, using it to block Lincoln's path. Image Gallery A Little Closure 3.jpg|Cult members Ceremonial Knife.jpg|Ceremonial knife Note Gallery Note-Barclay Mills 7.jpg|Found at Wells Park Middle School Note-Barclay Mills 8.jpg|Found at Welty Storage Note-Barclay Mills 9.jpg|Found at Welty Storage Note-Downtown 22.jpg|Found at the New Bordeaux Opera House Note-Frisco Fields 9.jpg|Found at the Harless Mansion Note-Frisco Fields 10.jpg|Found at the Harless Mansion Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 1.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 2.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 3.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 4.jpg|Found at the Sacriste Sanatorium Category:Mafia III Category:Factions in Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times